


What I Want In Season Three Of Young Justice

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Series: Rory's Ranting Trash [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Read the Title, Spoilers For All Current Sasons, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: Read the title 'cause I suck at summaries.





	What I Want In Season Three Of Young Justice

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this one is Six Feet Under by Billie Eilish.  
> 

     Ok, here we go.

-WALLY MUST COME BACK. HE BETTER.

-I really wanna see Barbara Gordon as Oracle. I like her as Oracle better than her as Batgirl.

-I really really REALLY wanna see Stephanie Brown. She was shown briefly in season two as one of the teens captured by the Reach. 

-I also want to see Cassandra Cain. She's so cool! She's always been my favorite Batgirl. 

-I also want Damian Wayne as the new Robin. He's my second favorite Robin.

-Jason Todd as Red Hood. Yes. /Pleaaasseee/

-Alfred!! I really want more Alfred. 

-I want all of the original team members to come back-especially Wally.

-I want Garth to come back.

-I want Wolf and Sphere to still be there.

-I really want Tye, Ed, and Asami to be back as well. 

 

Ok, I can't think of any more rn. Sorry this is trash :/

     -Rory


End file.
